SponsorXship
by Esyla
Summary: Some of the more heart pounding parts of Sponsorship have been placed here.
1. Fuse

Cato

He alternately wants to kill and kiss Cinna, well maybe not kiss but something. Cato is sure that Cinna picked the dress on purpose. The red is doing wonderful things to her skin and the cut.

Cato isn't going to talk or think about the cut of the dress until after dinner is over. Sure he has seen her in low cut dresses before, but things are different now. He knows how she feels in his arms pressed against him. He knows the hunger that comes with that feeling. And now the hunger that comes with sight alone.

It takes more out of him that he knows to make it all the way through dinner that night.

* * *

Katniss

She is not prepared for him.

Katniss closes the bedroom door to find Cato already boxing her in against the door. He braces his hand on either side of the doorframe and leans towards her. An excited thrill runs down her spine.

Cato runs a palm across her collarbone and pauses at her shoulder to rub his thumb into the dimple. There is a tension in the air that was not there before. This time is not going to be quite like the times in his room or in the meadow.

"You are losing weight." He continues tracing the area above her breast and below her neck. It's maddening.

"You are putting it back on." Cato has recently started drinking some think brown beverage in the morning on the trains. He isn't the same mass he was when they first met, but it's coming back.

He smiles and it breaks the stale mate. Katniss is the one to lunge at him wrapping her body around him. The kiss is frantic and wild. They are falling backwards and yet he steers them onto the bed some how.

The red floating fabric surrounds them in a halo of flames and soon Cato's jacket joins the fray. Katniss digs her nails into his shoulders and is frustrated when she finds fabric in her way. She needs skin, wants skin.

Because as his lips blaze trails along her neck and face Katniss can feel the twisted mass in her stomach untangle. The last couple of days fly away with each brush of lips and tongue. But it's not enough.

She slides up so that she can grind against the place that always feels right and moans at the relief it give her. But instead of increasing his activity like in the past Cato stills. He leans up and brushes the hair out of her face. The motion puts him in a sitting position with Katniss straddling his lap.

There is a question in his eyes but all she can think about is making the knot go away and how he is the only one that can do that.

"More." Katniss breathes. The kiss is searing, deep and leaves her gasping.

Before she can even begin to recover Katniss finds that Cato has pushed the top her dress down and is trailing kisses towards her exposed breast. Cato's hand is climbing up her leg under the dress and she is so focused on that hand that she is caught by surprised when his mouth closes around a nipple.

Something between a moan and a gasp escapes her and he moves to the other breast. All the while his hand steadily creeps up her leg towards her heat. Katniss digs her nails into his hair and Cato bites down in response.

She is half bent now, with one of his hands bracing her back and the other now brushing the place that seems to be core of her need. Cato pressed her forward for a kiss and her breasts rub against the stiff fabric of his shirt, she gasps into the kiss.

His thumb has found the spot. As his tongue sweeps into her mouth he pressed down. Shivers break out on her arms. Katniss can't help the rocking motion that her hips take up when he tries to pull away. This continues on for a bit until Katniss knows there is something missing here that she needs.

"Please." She moans in his ear. A deep groan rumbles through Cato's chest causing her nipples to peak with the vibration. He pulls her to him with a hand on her neck and this kiss is everything.

At just the moment when she wants to beg for something again he moves. He pressed down just as two fingers slide into her. Katniss breaks the kiss because a noise bubbles out of her.

The edge is close and one more shove of his fingers gets her so close she can feel the other side. On the next thrust Cato leans in and bites Katniss right at the juncture of her neck and shoulder as his thumb presses.

She sees black. For a spilt second there is nothing. Then its gone and everything is warm and wonderful and painful all at once. Katniss gasps soundlessly and clings to Cato.

With each breath she comes down from whatever fall that was to find that Cato hasn't moved an inch. His face is a mix of fire and that other thing that she doesn't know if she can name yet. When everything settles down Katniss leans in to kiss him.

This is not a frantic kiss or even a deep one, but it is one that says things she doen't have the words for. He returns it and then rolls so that she can lay down. Cato kisses her forehead before going to the bathroom.

Lying there on the bed surrounded by layers of red fabric Katniss finds that the twisted knot in her stomach is gone. Her chest feels lighter.

"Thank you." She tells Cato when he comes back a long while later damp from a shower.

He doesn't say anything, just brushes her hair with his fingers. Katniss falls asleep feeling light and warm in his arms. It's not until the next morning that she wonders if Cato has his own twisted knot and if there was something she should have done to help him.

* * *

I need a fan. Oooo Child!

Review if you have the words to speak. -E


	2. Lighter

Katniss

There is nothing she can do for him, or at least nothing that he will let her do for a long while. He stands there with blood dripping to the floor refusing to even look at her. It doesn't bother Katniss, maybe back when they first met she would have been afraid of him but now Cato is a part of her life and she knows he is hurting.

He only breaks things when he is angry, but he bleeds when it hurts. It is nearly an hour before he lets her pour rubbing alcohol on his hands. He never moves. Katniss feels helpless and she hates the feeling. So she tries something he did for her once.

He comes to the bed without a word. She pulls off his clothes with out a word of protest from Cato. Katniss is too nervous to take anything off herself because she feels exposed already.

The first kiss is lifeless. By the fifth Cato is responding but still not fully there with her. Take a breath to be brave Katniss puts her hand down his pants to wrap around the hard length.

Cato jerks up in response suddenly completely with her. She runs her hand down the velvety length and he clenches his jaw.

"Katniss." Cato's voice is deep and raspy. There is a plea in his tone.

"Yes." She smiles feeling powerful. With each stroke his breath comes out in shallower gasps and his muscles strain. He took her kisses with fever now his hand crushing her hair to her scalp.

With each stroke he grew tenser until finally Katniss increased her speed. Cato shook once, his entire body joining in the movement and something warm spread down her hand.

The relief on Cato's face is worth it. The way he kisses her after makes the stuff on her hand nothing. Katniss knows now that Cato had his own twisted knot and she also knows how to get rid of it.

In the morning they prepare to go to four feeling a bit better.

* * *

Just FYI all of these will be Katniss point of views, I have no idea what it is like in a guy's head for this stuff so I am not going to do them an injustice by trying to make it up.


	3. Embers

Katniss

The kiss turned slow and deep. Her hands lingered as they traces his face and he held her softly. Katniss felt the change between them. This was not going to be the hurried and hungry first time or the silent and slow second time. This time felt cozy and relaxed.

There was no rush in these kisses and she could tell that Cato understood as well by the way he took his time kissing the entire column of her throat.

"We are going to ruin the dress." Katniss said softly. The longer they stayed on the ground the more the lights in the center dimmed, the motion sensors not detecting enough movement to keep the entire place lit.

"I think you should take it off then." There was a wickedness in Cato's eyes that Katniss had never seen before and something equally wicked stretched inside of her.

"I couldn't possibly get to the zipper by myself." She teased leaning back on her knees and off him. Cato followed her up tugging at the pins in her hair as he came. The mockingjay pin fell to the floor with a thunk, but they were busy right now.

When her hair was down and Cato had kissed nearly every inch of her neck and collar bone that the dress exposed he moved to pull the zipper off. The dress comes off slowly and Katniss can feel a heat on her skin with each exposed inch. Cato never looks down as the dress slides in his hands, his eyes are on her face.

"You are going to have to look at me." Katniss says when the dress is finally a puddle at her knees.

"I was thinking I might taste first." Cato smiles the wicked smile that sends a shiver down her spine and then pushes her backwards. Katniss braces on her elbows but other wise is now lying naked on the floor. The only undergarments she wore with this dress were a sheer pair of 'panties' according to Flavius.

It's agonizing the pace that Cato sets, taking forever just to get to her breasts. By the time one nipple is in his mouth Katniss is vibrating with urgency. When he moves that slow attention to the other breast Katniss is scissoring her legs together.

"Could you hurry it up?" She asks sounding half annoyed and half desperate.

"No." Cato shakes is head as he descends to her abdomen. "You got to play with the arrows. It's my turn." Katniss did not until just that moment fully understand the concentration and dedication that Cato possessed, but now as his mouth carves a slow agonizing path down her she knows the whole of it.

A rush of air alerts her to the fact that Cato has removed the last of her undergarments. She is now truly naked in the shadows of the training center. Cato's mouth reachs her hip and she knows what he is planning to do in a way.

"You don't have to…" Katniss starts, wanting to say that they can do something else, that this feels odd and she isn't sure she wants it.

"My turn." Cato snaps cutting her off. It must snap his patience as well because his mouth gives her one long lick and she is undone. His mouth is different than his fingers and part of her wants to push him away but another part spreads her legs for him. Cato finds the spot that aches and sucks it into his mouth and Katniss feels that peak off in the distance.

When his tongue goes in her coping the motion his fingers once took Katniss digs her nails into his scalp because it's the only thing she can think to do. She wants to grab something, hold something but there is nothing just the mats and Cato so she buries her hands in his hair.

"Cato." Her voice cracks on the word. Her body is too exposed like this, not the heat covering her. It's offsetting and she can't seem to focus on him. She feels weak like this.

Rather than listen to her or move up her body has she is trying to indicate Cato remains. Only now he brings his fingers into play. They take the path into her and there are three this time and she feels stretched and full. His mouth closes on her and sucks and licks as his fingers pump.

The peak comes and this time she isn't blinded or spent when it shatters in her mind. She comes down feeling relaxed and happy like a cat. Katniss feels like she wants to roll around for a while and run her arms over the matts.

Cato stands and looks like he wants to leave or find something. But Katniss catches him before he can get more than one step in. This time she wants it to be equal.

"I'm not done with you." She explains as she reaches up and tugs him down to the floor with her. Cato falls to his knees and wipes his mouth on his sleeve before smiling back at her.

"I thought you already had a turn."

"This is still part of your turn from my understanding." Katniss tells him as she pulls at the buttons to his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. Cato helps her with his pants pushing them down to his knees with his undergarments in tow.

Katniss is not as startled by the velvety texture and finds that lying there between his legs she can fit him in her mouth. The sound that escapes him is empowering. Where Katniss normally makes gasping mewling sounds Cato rumbles and groans and it sets parts of her alive.

He tastes salty and a bit like that liquid her mother uses to clean the table after some one has bleeds on it. But it's smooth and glides through her mouth like the popsicles she had once. Cato's hand's fist in her and she realizes he needs a faster pace.

Her hand wraps around him and strokes in time with her mouth. Its only a minute before Cato groans and then shutters above her. It splashes down the back of her throat and Katniss swallows on instinct, even though once he is done she can feel a film on her teeth.

Cato comes down to the floor and lays himself on top or her. He kisses her face and neck and hair and then despite her protest that he shouldn't he kisses her deeply. As they are putting clothes back on Katniss express a thought that is running in her head.

"I liked this time. It was just us, no ghosts or enemies." Cato smiles and hands her the mockingjay pin.

"I like just us as well." He says as she accepts the pin.

"We should do it again." Katniss hears herself say as he turns to pick up his jacket.

"Of course." Cato says and then he helps her zip up the dress and the two of them return to the rest of the world.

* * *

Dentist was quick. Here you go. Please everyone review. It's important.

Also I am so proud of myself for not using Core, Shaft, Center, or Member once so far. Go me! -E


End file.
